


Nel the yoga teaching Catgirl

by ZeroOmega2100



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia, Monster Girls | Monster Boys, モンスター娘のいる日常 | Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou
Genre: Aftercare, Ass Play, Body Worship, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Flexibility, Heavy Petting, Human/Monster Romance, Mating, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, Screenplay/Script Format, Seduction, Slow Build, Spanking, Tail Sex, Tails, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroOmega2100/pseuds/ZeroOmega2100
Summary: Nel is your catgirl gf who works in an interspecies mixed gym as a personal trainer. In this gym demi-humans and humans can get fit together and do all the other mundane stuff you see gym goers do.(And then some. giggity)She's come over to your place for the weekend before she starts her new position as head yoga instructor.
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend
Kudos: 1





	Nel the yoga teaching Catgirl

**Author's Note:**

> Erotic Audio script

[F4M] Nel the yoga teaching catgirl [GFE][Monstergirl][Catgirl][Neko][Wholesome][Petting][Seduction][Slow Build][Body Appreciation][Flexible][Spanking][Tailjob][Assjob][Tail Pulling][Multiple Positions][Prone sex][Needy/Primal][Creampie][Aftercare]

Formatting notes: *Emphasis* / (Notes, emotions, or a specific way of saying something) / [Sounds] / {SFX (Optional)}  
\------------------------------------------------------

[Door opens.Bag flops on the floor]

Baby! Are you home?

[Moving through the house]

Babe? Babe where are you? 

(Pouty)  
Oh phooey, he's not home nyah. 

I hope he didn't forget I was staying the weekend over. 

Wait a minute. He's not home. 

That means...(happy squeaks and Nyahs)

[Flops on bed]

I can get his scent all to myself. 

[Rolls around on the bed, lots of purrs and nyahs/or meows. Whatever you find more fun]

Mmmmmmm his scents so good. 

Just gunna get it all over me. 

Ohhhh baby hurry up and get home. I want your real scent.

[Door opens in distance]

Nyah? Oh he's home. 

(Mischievous chuckle)

Lets just wait behind here.

[Short pause]

NYAH! POUNCE ATTACK!

Hi baby. Welcome home. 

[Kisses and purrs]

Hey. Why don't you look surprised to see me so early?

Wait, you saw my bag? Oh damn it. I knew I forgot something. 

Well there goes the surprise "welcome home". 

Ummmm what do you mean why is your bed all messy? 

(Nervous laughing)

Heheh what, I can't just take a little catnap in your bed?

(Playfully)  
Especially after all the "nyah-ty" things we did last time on it?

[Playful kissing with soft moans and purring and nyahs/meows. Do you]

Mmmmmm yummy kisses baby. I've missed your scent all week. 

So how has work been?

Awwww poor baby. They working my man too hard?

Here I'll make it all better sweety. 

Show me your neck. 

[Purrs and licks, enjoy yourself]

Mmmmmm nyah. So much of your scent and all the kitty kisses for my sweety. 

[Chuckle and then very pleased purring throughout. Improv what you want]

Ooooooooh baby scratching behind my ears. 

You know how much that makes me...melt.

Wait not under my chin! Nyaaaaaaaaaaaah.

[Purring and some moans. Enjoy yourself. Add whatever you want, maybe even her tail getting petted]

(Relaxing from petting. Add purrs if you want)

My week? Oh its been great. They moved me from personal training at the demi-human gym to head yoga instructor. 

Yea, of course silly! I told you a while ago I started taking lessons and I got approved as a master last month. 

How have you not noticed?

(Slightly hurt)  
Oh yeah, I guess your work does make you focus more on that with how busy you can get so I shouldn't be too surprised you'd forget.. 

(Perks up)  
Oh really? You think so nyah?

I don't know if it's all my working out or the yoga but they seem the same size to me babe. 

I don't really see it honey. 

My tummy though I've gotten it good and tight 

(Giggles)

H-hey! N-nyah! (Giggle) stop tickling and poking my tummy baby!

[Laughing and nyahs/meows. Have fun]

Bad. Bad boyfriend. Hmmm well since you're home now, how bout we get some dinner?

I've been craving some junk food so bad. I swear dieting when I see all that tasty human food is such a nightmare. 

Weird though most times it never really goes anywhere except maybe my thighs. 

But then again thick toned thighs are all the rage right now. The Arachne clients are so annoyed at that since they have their spindly bug legs. But the guys at the gym don't seem to mind, they really like their abdomens. Must be the unique markings each arachne has.

[Short pause]

Oh my god YES pizza sounds amazing baby. With tuna and peppers and shrimp yes yes YES nyah!

Ok I'll get off you and get my stuff put away and you go ahead and call them up. 

[Peck kiss and gets her bag unzipping]

Baby don't forget, tuna and shrimp with peppers!

(To herself)  
Hmmmm hehe. Well since the surprise welcome wasn't effective. 

[Mischievous chuckle shuffling changing clothes] 

(Hides behind the wall)

So how long for them to make it nyah?

WHAT? 40 minutes? And that's without the delivery? How backed up are they? Uggggh but they are the only place that actually makes my pizza the way I like it.

[Annoyed groan]

So hungry though!

Hmm? Well I guess its fine if your friend hooked us up half price for the wait. 

(Playful)  
Nyaaaaaah? Why am I hiding behind the wall?

Oh no reason really. Just want to show you...THIS!

[Soft thud jumping out]

Its my uniform for when I start teaching my yoga class.

Yea the sports bra is so comfy and oh my god [short purr] the shorts? They breath so well and feel so good and comfy. 

Oh the thigh high stirrups? Yeah I like them, that's my personal touch nyah!

Besides they also serve a purpose since I do have my claws on my feet. Regular thigh highs I'd just tear em right up.

Also my master did say when you got it flaunt it. Especially when teaching it so they show how well the muscles stretch during poses. 

Also my boss Ms. T. the oni lady says itll help attract more monstergirls and more human customers to promote unity between races and maybe more through the love of fitness. Having cute staff doesn't exactly hurt either. 

Hey I have an idea since we have to wait so long how bout you be my first practice lesson?

Oh cmoooon baby, please? I promise it'll be easy. 

(Playful pleading)  
Nyaaaah please meowster? Won't you help your kitty?

Yay! Ok let me get the mat. 

[Flops on the floor]

Ok now to start lets just get you to relax ok?

Breathe in through your nose. Hold it in for 3 seconds nyah. Now release through your mouth. 

1 more time.

Good. 

Now straighten your back out, toes firmly on the mat. Keep your arms down. Breath again nyah. 

[Inhale,hold,breath out]

Ok good now just 1 more good deep breath.

[Inhale, hold then release]

And let it out. 

See? You're already doing it, this is mountain pose. Super easy right?

Ok now next. Extend your leg bend your knee. Keep your back leg stretched and your foot flat. Now lift your arms slowly. Keep them even to the ground. 

See? Not stressful at all right? This is one of the basic warrior poses. 

Ok now this may seem alittle hard but its pretty easy. Every beginner does it. 

Watch me ok baby? Stand straight. Lift whichever leg you want and put it flat against your thigh. Now bring your hands up to your chest and press them together like you're praying. 

This is tree pose.

(Chuckle)  
Oh you're getting wobbly. Come on baby just hold it 5 more seconds. 

[Thud as bf falls]

(Soft laughing)  
You looked so funny falling on your ass like that baby. 

Ok ok I'm sorry, I was a bit of a klutz too when I started. 

Here I'll show you some other positions. 

[Groans of stretching]

See this is Downward facing dog. 

Hehe yes I know kinda funny a catgirl is doing this position. 

(Suggestively)  
Nyah? What are you looking at baby?

Looks like somethings on your mind. 

Mmmmmmm touching the instructor. 

Bad boy. [SPANK and Gasp]

[Purrs and more spanks. Improv time]

Ooooooh such a bad boy. 

What are you doing back there baby? 

[Moans and nyahs]

Yea you like how my ass looks in the shorts?

With what I feel my tail rubbing against, I think you do baby. 

Take your pants off baby. I wanna keep posing for you. 

[Purrs as zipper sound]

Mmmmmm let me rub my soft tail on your cock. 

Feels good baby? By how thick your cocks getting from my tail I think that's an emphatic yes. 

Now this pose is...(chuckles) no baby not doggy. 

This is cat pose. The easiest one even catgirls know it instinctually since we do it everytime we stretch after a good nap. 

See how i lift my back like..

[Purrs and moans]

Mmmmmm fuck baby rubbing your tip against me through the shorts. Even with my tail you want more. 

Such a greedy boy. Mmmmmm but I'm a bad kitty. Such a bad kitty. I should just be teaching you yoga. 

Now you got me here, jacking you off with my soft tail while you rub that wet cock on my cunt staining my shorts in your precum. 

(Chuckles)  
Yea baby I feel every part of you. I didn't wear any panties under these shorts. 

Go ahead and see, if you think I'm lying nyah. 

[Shorts ripping] {wet sounds optional resuming teasing}

Oh naughty boy. Those were my work shorts. 

[Purrs and moans]

Mmmmm keep rubbing it on my pussy baby while I squeeze your cock with my tail. 

Yea rub it more on me. Get my scent on your cock. 

Starting to get a nice light sweat holding this pose and doing all this work. 

[Gasps and moans]

Ah baby licking my sweat off my back. Nyaaaah

Wait baby not on the small of my back where my tail is!

[Loud squeaks and moans and nyahs and purrs. Enjoy. add whatever]

Hey why are you unwrapping my tail? I wanted to keep stroking you. 

Ohhhh such a horny pervert. Rubbing your cock between my ass cheeks and the hole in my shorts you made. 

Ok then baby get off to your kitty's big ass. I'll just use my tail and squeeze your balls. 

[Purrs and more spanks]

Ah. Yes baby keep having your fun. Spank me harder, punish your naughty yoga teacher. Yank my tail too I'm such a bad kitty.

[More spanks and nyahs/meows, add what you want for tail pulls]{wet sounds optional}

Mmmm fuck baby, you're making me so damn wet. Its almost as bad as when I was in heat.

Rip my fucking shorts completely and give me your thick cock. I want it so bad. 

[Shorts rip more and needy begging. Add what you want]

Nyaaaah please baby stop teasing me and just put it in me. Please I'm begging you. 

Please give me your cock! I'm aching so bad please please please just shove your cock in me!

[Squeak from penetration then deep moans and purrs]

Ahh god yes finally! Fuck me hard baby! 

[Moans and purrs or meows add any spanks you like. Have fun as long as you want]

Harder! Please! Harder deeper! Let me pull your waist with my tail. Get in deep like....YES so thick YES. 

Mmmm let me lay down and tighten my legs together. 

This is...[moan] cobra pose. Feel my pussy getting super tight from natural squeezing and the pose?

Bite my ears and pull my tail if you want. 

Ahh fuck baby yes don't stop. Make me cum. 

[Purrs or moans or meows. do you, get off or edge add any improv]

OH MY GOD BABY YES!

so fucking good. 

[Panting slightly]

Pulling out? Did you cum yet? No?

(Chuckle)  
Wanna see how flexible I've gotten huh?

(Lusty)  
Ok. let me lay on my back and lift my hips up and put my hands under me. And I'll spread my legs so you can see how soaked I am. 

This is bridge pose so- [Loud yelp getting cut off from another penetration.]

Nyaaaaah fuck baby so hard. Yank my hips! go deep!

Go so deep that you hit the back of my pussy!

Lick the sweat off me and fuck me deep, nyah

[More moans and nyahs. Sorry if this is too much for you, you're almost done. You're doing great.]

Ahh fuck I can't keep that pose up. 

What are you doing with my legs?

Oh, fuck yea put my legs up on your shoulders and PILEDRIVE THAT COCK IN ME!

[More louder moans and nyahs or purrs. Go primal if you wish. Improv if you want. Enjoy]

Ah fuck baby! Please I can't take anymore just give me your fucking cum. 

Please just fucking blow it in me! Mark me! Claim me! Just give me all your cum!

oh God I'm coming from that piledriver nyah! CUM IN ME PLEASE BABY!

[Loud Moans purrs or meows or even yowl if you want for orgasm]

Oh god. So damn good. So fucking hot!

[Coming down bask in afterglow]

(Chuckles)  
Fuck. You got me so sweaty. 

God, you shot it so deep in me babe. 

I'm gunna end up teaching class with your cum in me at this rate. Not that I'd mind though. 

You made me feel so good my, toes were curled so tight beside your head.

Mmmm cmere let me snuggle you. 

[Soft purrs, GET YOUR SNUGGLES]

Mmmmm I guess we can keep your private yoga lessons going until the pizza delivery gets here.

[Purrs and Fade out]


End file.
